With This Ring
by SallyOn
Summary: When Allura and Lance get married, the ceremony, and honeymoon impacts all the team members, especially Keith. Situations and characters parallel 'All The Right Moves' and 'A Knight's Journey'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story is a companion story to 'All The Right Moves' and 'A Knight's Journey'. It can be read by itself, but certain references might make more sense if you have read the other two stories. This came about because Lance and Allura deserve a grand wedding, and momentous wedding night. The title comes from the very romantic song of the same name, by The Platters. You can listen to it on You Tube if you've never heard it before.**_

_They used to call me the wanderer_

_Who never wanted to settle down, yeah_

_But I'll tell you baby,_

_I wander no more, got to stay around 'cause_

_With this ring I promise_

_I'll always love you, always love you_

_With this ring I promise_

_I'll always love you, always love you_

_(With This Ring, The Platters)_

_**Lance's POV**_

"Allura Valeria Malvina Xenia Ekaterina Aisling..No wait Allura Malvina Aisling Xenia Valeria..Fuck it all! Allura Valeria Ekaterina Xenia Malvina Aisling." Lance was standing in his quarters in his dress pants, his white shirt on but not buttoned. He was trying to remember the correct order for Allie's names, as his nerves wound tighter and tighter.

"Hey Little Buddy, just think, this will be you in three months! How many names does Larmina have?" Hunk nudged Pidge with his elbow, trying to get a smile out of him. Pidge shook his head at Hunk as if to say 'not now'. He was in fact very worried about Lance, having never seen the man nervous about anything before.

Pidge was also trying to feel sympathy for Keith, who was the best man, and should have been the one calming Lance down. However, he reasoned to himself that Keith was probably still in shock at how everything had worked out. Pidge decided that if he ever wrote a wedding how to book, his first piece of advice would be not to choose the jilted suitor as your best man.

"Damn it all, why are there so many names? Who the hell needs six names?" Lance's anguished cry filled the room. Pidge looked at Keith, who was looking off into space, and sighed.

"Lance, go outside, have a cigarette, and stop thinking about her names, please!" Pidge declared, as he almost shoved Lance out the door. He thought some time alone would be good for Lance, as well as a cigarette too. Pidge didn't want to think about how he was going to be feeling in three months, and instead turned to look at Keith.

Keith had been trying to process everything that was going on, and hearing Lance recite all of Allura's names had twisted at his heart. He knew that as best man he should have been doing something to help, but he all he could see was Allura's face. He'd really thought he was doing well with the whole thing, but the wedding was opening up the wound again.

He turned to look at Pidge, as he was talking to Lance. Keith didn't approve of Lance smoking, and was surprised that Pidge went along with it. He must have gotten a disapproving look on his face, because once Lance was gone, Pidge turned to him.

"Not one word Keith, ok? This is not the time or the place, not today. Now you are his best friend and his best man, so could you help him out?" Pidge shook his head in despair, wondering how Lance and Keith were going to get through the ceremony. Hunk watched his friend take Keith to task, and decided elopements were probably the way to go.

"I'm sorry Pidge, I got distracted." Keith sighed, knowing what his teammate was telling him was correct. He knew he was distracted because he had missed the perfect opportunity to get a look at Lance's cigarette case; the one with his family crest on it. He had registered Lance taking something from the pocket of his jacket, which was lying on the bed. Only now did he realize it was the case and lighter.

Keith looked over at the jacket; the medals and lion badge jumbled together in a pile next to it, and sighed. It was obvious that in his current state he couldn't deal with his family's mystery, a broken heart, and a nervous bridegroom. Keith looked at the jacket again, and while he could not do anything about Allura's names, he did know someone who could deal with Lance's uniform.

"Pidge, I'm going to go get someone to help. I'll be right back." Keith stated as he left the room. After he was gone Pidge threw his hands up in the air. He didn't think Keith was a great loss, but he did hope Lance would come back in a better frame of mind.

"Here Little Buddy, have some of this!" Hunk exclaimed as he passed him a silver flask. It said something about Pidge's mental state that he looked at it for a minute, and then took it from his friend. He took two very large swallows, not even caring what was in it.

Lance made his way to the small walled garden off of the hanger bay, and with shaky hands managed to get his cigarette lit. He took a deep drag, hoping it would calm his nerves. As he took a second deep drag, he was amazed at how nervous he was. He had loved Allie for eight years, but had never thought she would love him back, and that they would be getting married. It was the most wonderful day of his life, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Of course, if I don't get her names right, I won't be marrying her." Lance thought out loud, as he exhaled a stream of smoke. He was starting to feel a little calmer, between the cigarette, and being outside in the morning sun. Lance thought about Allie, and remembered the note she had sent him early this morning. He sat down on the bench in the garden, laying the white enameled case with its decorative fox, and his lighter down next to him. He pushed some buttons on his mini voltcom, attached to his wrist, and brought up the message to read.

_Dear Lance, I am writing this very early because I am too excited to sleep anymore. I am so full of joy that this is our wedding day, and you are my bridegroom. I am so blessed to have you and your love in my life. As I think about all we have gone through, and how you have always been there for me, I am very humble. Even at my worst you still loved me, and wanted me._

_Lance, I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, cherishing you, and just enjoying being with you. Thank you for putting up with everything you've had to in the last year, and for not giving up on me. I am probably going to cry when I see you at the altar, but they are tears of joy and happiness. Love, Allie_

Lance smiled as he read the note, having no problem picturing her sitting at the small desk in her room, as she wrote it. He then wondered about what kind of nightgown she was wearing, and if it was the thin green silk one she'd worn when they'd had breakfast together. He finished his cigarette, and decided that if he could fly a lion and win a princess' heart, he should be able to remember six names.

When he got back to his quarters he saw Hunk and Pidge, but no Keith, which almost made him feel better. Keith staring off into space at had been off putting at best, and damn weird at worst. Lance then felt bad about feeling it, because Keith was his best friend, and the person he'd asked to be his best man. It was just too bad that Keith had been in love with Allie too, Lance sighed to himself.

"Better?" Pidge asked, as Hunk peered at him intently. Lance nodded his head, as he was putting his case and lighter back into his jacket pocket. He popped a breath mint, and was all set to say something when Keith came back into the room with Firth.

"Firth fills in as valet when a guest doesn't bring their own with them. He said he can help with your uniform." Keith informed them, as Firth followed him into the room. The young man smiled at everyone, and then turned his attention to Lance.

"Commander, excuse me, Your Highness, why don't you button up your shirt?" Firth requested in a kind voice, and then "while you are doing that, I'll sort out your decorations for you." Pidge had to give Keith credit for doing something positive for the morning, as Firth talked in a soothing voice.

"The worst orders are the ones that the Pensuns wear; very complicated to figure out. I was talking to Prince Fauk's valet, and he has his man check with a ruler to make sure his medals and orders are perfectly straight. My understanding is that he is very exacting to work for." Firth was making small talk to lighten the mood, as he sorted out the jumble on the bed.

He picked up Lance's jacket and noticed the label inside, with the tailor's name. "He does nice work, but I've heard that his nephew, who set up his own shop, is starting to cut into his client base." Firth observed, as he helped Lance get into the jacket, and then he buttoned it.

"Well now the nephew is all right if you like very trendy looks, but I don't think he really has staying power." Lance observed, and Firth made a comment about suit lapels, which elicited a reaction from Lance. Keith knew his friend was a clothes horse, and had his suits, along with his dress uniforms, custom made for him. Listening to him and Firth talk, he was impressed with how much Firth knew about tailors and men's fashions. Keith reasoned though that if your job included valet duties, you probably picked up a lot of information along the way.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look, as they saw Lance calm down, with Firth talking about clothes with Lance. He then started pinning the medals on the jacket, while discussing French cuffs. Pidge decided that maybe Keith would be some help after all, but he still wasn't sure about leaving them alone. He could only imagine how awkward that conversation would be.

"Your Highness, I think you are set. Take a look." Firth said as he turned Lance toward the mirror, to inspect the work. Lance smiled as he saw everything was in its proper place, with the blue satin of his sash glowing, while the gold lion head hanging from the scarlet ribbon gleamed brightly. Everyone in the room relaxed for the first time that morning as they saw Lance smile. However, it didn't last long, as the look of panic came back into his eyes.

Lance turned to look at Firth as he panicked "Her names, I can't remember all of Allie's names!" Pidge's heart fell, and he wondered if Hunk had anything left in his flask. Hunk was starting to wish he'd gone to the church with Daniel and Vince, who were acting as ushers. Keith was staring off into space again, with an almost cationic look on his face.

"Your Highness, don't worry about it! The Archbishop will say them for you, so you can just repeat them. The important thing to remember is that her first name is Allura, and the last name is Valeria. As far as the ones in between, you can just mumble them." Firth explained in a kind tone, patting Lance on the arm. Pidge decided he would talk to Allura, after the honeymoon, about giving Firth a raise or a bonus; the man had earned it this morning.

"You really know all of her names?" Lance had awe in his voice, but Firth just laughed.

"The first name is easy, and all members of the royal house are always Valeria, if female, or Valerian, if a man. It means valor and is supposed to bestow that attribute on the person; it always comes last." Firth informed them with a grin.

He turned to Keith and said "Commander Kogane, do you have the ring?" Firth had to repeat the question twice, before Keith stopped staring into space. "Do you have Her Majesty's wedding ring?"

Keith looked at the young man like he was talking Greek, which made Lance's eyes go wide with worry. Pidge and Hunk saw that, and without another word Hunk passed the flask to Pidge, who drank the rest of the contents in one gulp. They saw Keith's eyes blink twice, and he slightly shook his head, causing Lance to start almost hyperventilating.

"It is right here in my pocket." Keith said, as he reached in and took out the ring. It was a diamond band, with the large, flawless diamonds set invisibly, making it look like a perfect circle of never ending fire and sparkle. Lance calmed down measurably when he saw the ring lying on Keith's palm.

Keith was staring down at it, trying to keep the wave of despair from overwhelming him. He was holding the wedding band of the woman he loved, or rather, the illusion of the woman, but as Eimear said love was love. In his mind a wedding band was gold, and as he thought that he remembered the plain gold band on Eimear's right hand. His thoughts were broken by Pidge commenting on the ring.

"I have to say Lance; you've set the bar pretty high for me. Allura told Larmina all about the ring, so now I have to come up with something equally good." Pidge was telling Lance, who laughed.

"Yes, she does love it. I had a basic idea of what to get, but I took my Mother along, because she knows Allie really well. However, after I picked it out I had her ok it, because she has to wear it." Lance told them in a pleased tone, while they all admired the ring.

That at least answered a question for Keith, as he looked at the, in his opinion, ostentatious ring. He had wondered whether Allura would like something like that, but it sounded like she did. Keith wondered what her reaction would have been if he had been the groom, and given her a plain gold band. He realized everyone was staring at him, and put that thought aside.

"It is lovely." Keith said simply, not liking how they were looking at him, with worry and sympathy.

Lance looked at his best friend, wishing it wasn't like this between them. He then thought about Allie, and how she looked at him, and everything they'd been through together. They loved each other, and that was what mattered at the end of day. Lance said a silent prayer that one day Keith would understand that.


	2. Chapter 2

_As it was in the beginning_

_Is now until the end_

_Woman draws life from man_

_And gives it back again_

_And there is love. There is love._

_Well, then what's to be the_

_Reason for becoming man and wife?_

_Is it love that brings you here,_

_Or love that brings you life?_

_Or if loving is the answer_

_Then who's the giving for?_

_Do you believe in something_

_That you've never seen before?_

_And there is love. There is love._

_(There is Love by Peter, Paul, & Mary)_

_**Author's Note: For a visual on the wedding dress, Google 'Russian Court Costume'.**_

_**Allura's POV**_

She turned over in her bed, and tried to get comfortable, to maybe go back to sleep. She didn't need to be up for almost another two hours, and Allura knew it would be a long day. Her wedding day! The thought came into her head, and she realized that she wasn't going to be getting back to sleep. Sitting up, she tossed back the covers and got out of bed.

The family wedding dress was laid out on the love seat in the sitting area of her room. Allura opened the drapes in the room, and saw the sun just barely starting to rise. She then turned to look at the white satin and brocade dress. Its heavy silver embroidery and iridescent crystals would sparkle once the sun came up. The main dress was white satin, while the under dress was white and silver brocade.

Allura gently lifted the skirt, to look inside the dress. There she saw the sewn on ribbons, each one bearing the name of the woman who had worn the dress before, in blue embroidery. She knew the ribbon with her name was already done, and would be sewn into the dress tomorrow. Carefully moving the skirt, she found the ribbons with the names of her sisters-in-law, as well as her Mother and Grandmother.

She almost felt her Mother was with her, as she looked at the names. It was at the wedding of one of her brothers that she had first seen the inside of the dress. Her Mother had shown her all the names, and then had said that her name would be in there one day. She stroked her hair as she had said it, and Allura smiled now at the memory. She wished her Mother was still alive, to be with her.

After she'd thought about her Mother for a while, she started thinking about Lance and how much she loved him. Allura smiled as she thought about him, and how everything had worked out. She still cringed when she thought how she had almost missed out on his love. Jumping up, she went over to the desk in the corner, and brought up a holoscreen. She knew he wasn't up yet, but she wanted him to read her note first thing, when he did wake up.

It was exciting to think that tomorrow morning they would be waking up together, and she remembered the morning he'd come in to have breakfast with her. Lance had snuggled next to her in bed, waking her up by kissing her neck. Allura sighed as the memory hit her, and she felt the butterflies inside her. She must have lost track of time, sitting at her desk, because a voice startled her.

"Your Majesty, you should be sleeping! How long have you been up?" Dorcas was asking, and Allura turned around to see her maid.

"Is it time already? Oh, Dorcas I couldn't sleep, I was just too excited." She explained, as she stood up and stretched. She adjusted the pink nightgown she had on, as she remembered Lance's thoughts on nightgowns. Allura wondered about what it was like to sleep with nothing on.

"Well, we do have to get going Your Majesty, but I am a little early. I wanted us to have some time alone, and this has been the first opportunity." Dorcas was very serious, and Allura looked at her with concern.

"Your Majesty, I need to talk to you about some delicate, private matters. Since your Mother is not alive, and unless Her Ladyship has already talked to you, I need to do it." Dorcas explained slowly, and watched as the young woman's eyes widened. Allura in fact was trying to figure out what Dorcas was referring to, and why was she bringing Larmina into the conversation.

"I believe I am correct in assuming that you and the Commander excuse me, His Highness, have not been intimate yet?" Dorcas was almost positive that they hadn't because she was sure that if they had, His Highness would have been up here every night. The maid had seen the passion in the man's eyes once too often, not to know how things would work. The Commander had been created Prince Consort that morning.

"Dorcas, how can you even ask that?" Allura was scandalized and slightly insulted too. She had been aware of the need to uphold the honor and dignity of the royal family, in spite of what Larmina was doing. As she thought that, she now understood Dorcas' reference to Larmina, and what the maid wanted to talk to her about.

"Why would I talk to Larmina about that?" She asked aghast, and realized that everyone knew about her niece and Pidge. Allura sighed, and remembered what her Father had said on the subject though. She put it out of her mind, as she looked at her maid again, curiosity warring with outrage. Dorcas saw what was going through Her Majesty's mind, and wished that she had not brought Larmina into the discussion.

Dorcas knew though that the two women were close now, and didn't want to discount that maybe Her Ladyship had said something already. She walked over, took the young woman by the arm, and led her over to the bed, where they sat down. Dorcas took Her Majesty's hands and held them, while saying a silent prayer that she would say the right thing.

"I know how much you and His Highness love each other, and I am very happy for you. You two were meant to be together, and I am glad that everything has worked out." Dorcas started, and then asked "Do you understand what happens when a man and a woman make love?" She saw the young woman nod her head, while smiling.

Allura in fact was thinking of the feelings that Lance aroused in her so easily, and how wonderful it would be to be able to give into them. She was really confused on why Dorcas wanted to tell her stuff she already knew, and said as much.

"Your Majesty, you need to understand that the first time you are intimate with a man, there is some discomfort." Dorcas advised in a solemn tone, and Allura looked at her with an open mouth, shocked at what the older woman was telling her. The woman went on to explain several other things too. Allura was embarrassed, but listened intently. Dorcas' last piece of advice was not to plan on walking a lot the first couple of days, and to take some warm baths.

"Your Majesty, the important thing to remember is that His Highness is a good man, who loves you very much. You can trust him implicitly and I know he will take good care of you." Dorcas finished her spiel, knowing that was true. She was also privately glad that His Highness had sowed his wild oats so well; being sure he was very experienced in bedroom matters.

Allura looked at the woman who had been with her since she'd returned to Arus five years ago. Dorcas had seen her and Lance together, and she knew the woman was speaking with love and concern. Allura hugged her tightly, and told her thank you, even as she was still a little embarrassed at having the whole conversation. Dorcas saw that and decided to change the subject, asking Her Majesty if she wanted to start getting ready.

While Allura was in the shower, she thought about what Dorcas had told her, and then she thought about Larmina. Had her niece known any of that, she wondered? Larmina had always been very worldly, and with all her eavesdropping, she probably knew a great deal, Allura reasoned. She decided to get off the subject, and think about getting through her wedding, so she could get to her honeymoon.

Lance had not told her where they were going; only that they would be gone for a month, and the last week would be in South Carolina, where he was from. He had sworn Dorcas to secrecy, but had made the comment the woman would not need to pack a lot of clothes for her. Allura had blushed when he'd said that in front of her and Dorcas.

Allura was sitting at her dressing table, in her robe, as Dorcas finished her hair and started to anchor the tiara on it. Larmina and Elena showed up, already dressed in their outfits, to help get her into the dress. Larmina was her maid of honor, while Elena was a bridesmaid. Both had white silk dresses with empire waists and puff sleeves; around the waist was a blue sash that was tied in the back in a big bow with the streamers hanging down to the floor. Larmina had a tiara in her hair, while Elena looked like springtime with a wreath of colored flowers in hers.

"What is so funny?" Allura demanded, as Dorcas was trying to get her to sit still, to finish pinning the diamond lion's paw tiara.

"Lance is a nervous wreck, Pidge is drinking from Hunk's flask, and Keith is totally out of it. Hunk says that he completely forgot where the wedding ring was. Firth is down there doing Lance's uniform and trying to help out." Larmina announced, shaking her head. She added that she had heard this from Hunk, because Pidge was too busy trying to calm down Lance.

"Lance is concerned about remembering all of your names." Elena added, wondering how Bandor was going to be at their wedding. She looked over at the elaborate Arusian wedding dress, and was glad that Odeos or Pollux did not have that tradition.

"Bridegrooms always get nervous before the event. I heard how your Father, Prince Andrei, was shaking so badly he could hardly hold your Mother's hand during the vows." Dorcas told Larmina, who smiled at the story.

"I wonder if Lance did the right thing by asking Keith to be his best man. I know they go way back, but with everything that has gone on, well, it might have been kinder to have picked someone else." Allura sighed, that being the one regret about the wedding. She wished it would have happened differently, but then realized that Keith was going to get hurt one way or another. She and Lance loved each other, and had a connection that was deep and special. Since their engagement had been announced that had been brought home to her, and even the anguish she'd seen on Keith's face once or twice had not changed anything.

As she thought that, she remembered the other night, at the ball, when Keith looked in her purse. Allura had not cared for the disapproving, cold look he'd gotten on his face when he'd seen what was in there. There had always been an emotional gulf with Keith, she'd known, and after this last month she knew why. Keith, because of his past wasn't going to let anyone get too close to him. She put Keith's coldness and disapproval out of her mind, and instead thought about Lance's warmth and love.

"Commander Kogane will rise to the occasion, Your Majesty, don't worry." Dorcas said, hoping the man would do his duty. She had been nervous when he had returned, and watched what was going on with Her Majesty. Commander Kogane was an upright, honorable man, but not someone who would make her lady happy. He was, in Dorcas' opinion, too wrapped up in his own pain, to share a life with anyone else.

Larmina and Elena watched as Dorcas laced up the corset, while Allura held onto the bed post. Larmina thought it looked really painful, but knew it was the price to pay for wearing the family wedding dress. She was looking forward to telling Pidge about the crotchless bloomers that went with it. She was thinking that maybe she would wait until she got to the altar, at her wedding to tell him. Larmina was sure his reaction would be great.

The girls helped Allura into the heavy dress, and then Dorcas took a button hook and did the small buttons at the back. The dress had a long train, heavily embroidered with silver, and Elena asked her if she was going to fall over. That made them giggle hysterically, at the picture of Allura in a heap of white satin at the altar.

"Aunt Allura, you look amazing! I am so happy that you are marrying Lance." Larmina declared unshed tears in her eyes. Her Aunt did so much for everyone else, and only she and Lance did things for her. Larmina had forgiven her Aunt for her attitude towards Pidge, understanding that she'd thought she was protecting her niece. She had acted out of love, not malice, but Lance had shown her what love really was.

Larmina had watched her Aunt and Lance for years, and had always wondered why they did not get together. She'd heard the gossip about Keith, but always wondered how a man who supposedly loved her Aunt wouldn't stand with her. Allura had spent the five years working hard, and Lance had helped and supported her. When Keith returned Larmina was able to see the initial attraction of the man, but then saw the other side of him.

In Larmina's opinion Keith saw everything black and white, with no shades of grey. He was also beyond serious, and haunted by something that while she didn't know what it was, she could see how it affected him. Her Aunt had already been stressed out enough with trying to fly and run the Kingdom, and Keith had done nothing to help the situation, just put more pressure on her Aunt. After she took over Blue Lion, Larmina had watched her Aunt turn into a workaholic, unhappy and tense all the time.

Just when she was set to relax, Keith would go to her study and want to have some long discussion about Arusian history. Larmina knew that because Allura had commented to her about it, one night when Larmina brought her dinner because she was working late. She would not dare to interfere in her Aunt's affairs, but she had been really tempted to say something to Keith, about being more considerate with her Aunt's time. Now though it didn't matter, because everything had worked out.

"Hey Auntie, take care of the dress, because I need to wear it in three months." She told her as she hugged her Aunt, who hugged the girl back.

Larmina turned to look at Dorcas and Elena and asked "Could we have a couple of minutes alone, please?" She asked them, and they nodded their head, with Elena adding that she would see Larmina downstairs in the main hall, for the ride to the cathedral.

She watched them go, and then turned to look at her Aunt. Larmina had thought that nothing made her uncomfortable or embarrassed, but she felt both right now. However, she knew that her Aunt was still a virgin, and when she remembered the first time Pidge had made love to her, well there was stuff she wished she would have known.

"Ok, so this is totally awkward, and beyond embarrassing, but I want to tell you this, so you kinda know what to expect." Larmina began, and then took a deep breath "I think you know that Pidge and I are already intimate, and all." She stopped, not believing she was telling her Aunt that fact, and hoping that the woman had known. Larmina knew that everyone else did, and she was pretty sure that Lance had probably said something to her. She was relieved to see Allura nod her head, and smile. Allura was almost tempted to say that Larmina's Grandfather knew too, but decided not to go there.

"The first time, well." Larmina explained the details to her Aunt, letting the words race out of her mouth, and then took a big breath. She was willing to bet that Lance would keep her Aunt in bed the entire time, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Larmina, thank you for telling me that! I am very touched that you loved me enough to share it with me." Allura told the young woman, hugging her tightly, and then said "You know you've always been better to me, than I've been to you." It hurt confessing it, but Allura decided she was going to do a better job in the future with Larmina.

"Auntie, you've been awesome with me! I have acted like a spoiled brat on so many occasions, but you never gave up on me. You could have sent me away to some convent to be educated, but you didn't. You are the closest thing I have to a Mother, and really you're not much older than I am." Larmina said, almost in tears.

"Larmina, I love you, I would never send you away. Your Father was my favorite Brother, and I wish you could have known your Mother. She was an amazing person, and you are so like her in so many ways." Allura hugged Larmina tighter, sorry that the girl had lost her parents so young.

"God, look at us, crying like old ladies at a funeral!" Larmina suddenly exclaimed, and got some tissues for both of them. After they fixed their makeup, she excused herself to go meet the rest of the wedding party in the main hall. Allura would leave the Castle last, with Coran.

Dorcas came back in, carrying the tulle veil with her. She carefully attached it to the diamond tiara, so it flowed around Allura like a gentle mist. It was as long as the train, and decorated with tiny crystals that looked like rain drops. The diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelets that matched the tiara completed the look.

"Your Majesty, you look wonderful!" Dorcas exclaimed as she looked at the young woman. Her haloed gold hair offset the white and silver of the dress perfectly, while her eyes were an intense dark blue.

Allura looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled tentatively as she remarked "I hope I don't pass out, or fall over." Because of the corset she could only take shallow breaths, and she could feel the heavy satin of the dress pulling at the back of her shoulders.

"Look at this way; you just need to make it through the ceremony and a little bit of the reception. I'm sure His Highness will want to get going on the honeymoon." Dorcas observed with a knowing grin.

That made Allura think about what Larmina had told her, and she wanted to laugh. She had never seen the girl blush before, but her niece had been bright red as she got the words out of her mouth. However, she also saw how much her niece loved her, and cared about her. That was what was important at the end. Allura was glad she knew what to expect now, even if it had been embarrassing to have those talks.

"Dorcas, I think we need to get to the church!" Allura giggled, thinking the sooner it was over with, the sooner she could get out of the corset.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: The overall name for this story is from the song 'With This Ring' but you will notice that each chapter also has a song theme to it. For the wedding I chose 'Pachelbel Canon in D' but not the traditional organ version. I love the Irish version, which is done at a slightly faster tempo, and always includes a fiddle. It makes the song very uplifting and more fitting to Lance and Allura's wild side; not to mention Lance's Irish heritage. The 'Reel' version that the couple leaves the altar to can be found on You Tube, played by Ian Walsh.**_

_**The wedding march, referred to in the chapter as the Arusian national hymn is inspired by the great English hymn 'Jerusalem'.**_

_**Wedding Canon**_

Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were all gathered in the main hall, with Firth hovering in the background. The rest of the household staff had left for the service, but Firth decided that maybe needed to stick around a little longer. He knew that could catch a last minute ride to the Cathedral with Dorcas, Her Majesty's maid, in the service van.

Firth had decided he needed to keep a close eye on His Highness, having seen how things were going with Commander Kogane. He felt for Commander Stoker, who seemed to be more concerned about His Highness than Commander Kogane was. Firth knew the whole story, and privately thought that it was amazing that Commander Kogane was even here at all.

There was a rustle from the top of the stairs, and Elena came down the stairs, into the hall. They all talked for about another ten minutes and then Larmina came down to join them.

"You girls look so sweet! I love the blue bows." Hunk declared, looking at the girls. Elena giggled prettily, knowing that Bandor would love the outfit too. Larmina glared at Hunk when he made his remark.

"Only for my Aunt would I wear puff sleeves and a big blue bow!" That had been her only quibble about the wedding, but she had sucked it up because she loved her Aunt.

"I think you look wonderful!" Pidge declared, going over to her and taking her in his arms. He started kissing her, not caring who saw. He knew the dress was the last thing she would have chosen, but was impressed that she loved her Aunt enough to wear it.

Keith looked at Larmina and Pidge, suddenly being reminded of how Lance behaved with Allura. Well, he qualified his thought, they were not as blatant as the younger couple, but it was still too over the top for his taste. He felt like he was removed from his body, watching the whole scene but not being part of it. Everyone was so happy, while his heart hurt so much.

Larmina stopped kissing Pidge, and turned to look at Lance. She had to admire how handsome he looked, in his dress uniform, with all the decorations. Lance was tall and well built, while his auburn hair glowed in the overhead lights. He looked like a powerful knight from an old Arusian history book, all upright and strong.

"Ok, I need to say again, I am so happy that you are marrying my Aunt!" Larmina declared, as she walked over and gave him a big hug.

"I'm very glad I'm marrying your Aunt too. I love her so much, and I never thought this day would come." Lance told Larmina with heartfelt sincerity. He knew how much Larmina loved her Aunt, and getting her approval meant more than anyone else's. All those years he would come to Arus, Larmina would be there, smiling happily at him. She had told him once how happy her Aunt was when he was visiting.

Keith watched Larmina and Lance, feeling very sad and isolated. Hearing Lance say that he'd thought this day would never come tore at his heart. Once again he wondered what would have happened if he had stated his feelings for Allura as soon as he came back? According to her, it would not have worked out, which had hurt Keith greatly. It was like having his feelings thrown in his face and rejected, which is what she'd done.

He made it a point to think about Sir Roulf, and the conversations they'd had in his mind. Sir Roulf had said he loved an illusion of Allura, not the real woman. Coran had told him the same thing, and he wondered why everyone else saw that but him. Once again he took comfort in Eimear's words, that love was love, no matter who it was for. Keith wondered if Larmina would be as happy about him marrying Allura, as she was about Lance.

Of course, she had known Lance for a long time, much longer than she'd known Keith. He vaguely remembered the red haired little girl that was in the nursery of the Castle, the last year of the war. Prince Andrei had been the Garrison Commander for the Western Dominion, and Larmina had been with him in the Governor's Residence. Her Mother was dead by then, but the man had taken his daughter and her Nanny with him when he was assigned his command.

It wasn't until almost the end of the war that Allura had found out that her niece had survived the bombing of the region, being rescued by her Nanny. They lived in caves for almost two years until the woman thought it was safe to travel with a royal child. When they arrived at the Castle Keith had been off at GA headquarters, dealing with various issues. He came back to Arus, but had not paid attention to domestic matters in the Castle.

Keith was sure though that Lance had made it a point to visit the young girl, and Lance was good at charming anything female. From what he'd heard about Prince Andrei, he suspected that he was a lot like Lance. He decided he needed to stop thinking about Larmina, and try to remember his duties as best man. Lance was still his best friend, in spite of everything that had happened. In a way, it just made the whole thing worse.

Hunk and Pidge left for the Cathedral, with Elena and Larmina, while Firth had disappeared. Lance and Keith were left alone in the great hall of the Castle. The staircase, now beautifully restored was where they had both seen Allura for the first time. Keith still could see her in his mind, all pink, white, and gold, like a fairy tale princess. He had bowed before her, totally awed by her presence. He wondered, not for the first time, what had Lance seen that evening.

Lance looked at Keith, staring at the staircase with that cationic look in his eyes. It was the same look that Keith had had down in his quarters, when he was getting ready. For one quick minute he regretted choosing Keith, as he saw the pain the man was in. Then he realized that his friend would be in pain no matter what, with how things had turned out. Lance couldn't imagine getting married without Keith standing next to him. They were so bound together, and while it hurt, it was how their lives were.

Keith looked at Lance, standing there with a pleased smile on his face. Of course he would be pleased, thought Keith, he was getting Allura. From what he had just told Larmina, Lance had thought Allura would never choose him. Knowing what he knew now, Keith wanted to tell Lance that he'd had no reason to worry. Everyone on Arus was on his side, and Allura had only been waiting for him to come back, to make sure that Lance was the best choice.

He became aware of how his best friend was looking at him, with pity and worry, which upset him. On the other hand, based on his performance this morning, he could see why Lance would look at him that way. Keith decided that he needed to stop wallowing in his grief and sadness, and be there for Lance.

"Listen, I need to apologize for my behavior this morning, Lance. I've been a god awful best man." Keith told his friend, meaning every word of it.

"Keith, you are here and that means everything. Honestly, I couldn't imagine getting married without you, and I am sure that this is very painful." Lance told his friend, wondering how he would react if the situation at been reversed. Considering that scenario was so painful that he dropped it; Allie had chosen him and they loved each other which was what mattered. They shared a powerful connection, that Keith would never understand, and Lance felt very sad for his friend.

"Hey, you were smart enough to get Firth! If not for him, I would not be dressed at all." Lance told Keith, trying to make him feel better. Keith heard what Lance was doing, and it just made him feel worse; he was supposed to be making Lance feel better, not vice versa. Keith was interrupted with a footman coming in to say the carriage was ready for them.

When Allura arrived in the main hall, only Coran was waiting for her, with tears in his eyes. They hugged each other, and then one of Fredericks' underlings came up to them, to say the carriage was waiting. Coran escorted Allura outside, as the man helped with her train. The enclosed state coach, all gilded was topped by a gold lion, holding aloft the arms of the royal house.

Arriving at the Cathedral, Allura heard the bells peeling with joy, announcing her arrival. When she stepped out of the carriage, onto the red carpet, the crowd roared with approval. Two pages, young grandsons of one of the Dominion Lords were there to help with her train. She mounted the stone steps and entered the dim vestibule, where Daniel and Vince, along with Larmina and Elena were waiting for her. She greeted everyone happily; glad to see familiar faces around her.

In the small anteroom, off of the altar Lance was there with Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. He looked at his teammates, and thought of everything they'd been through together. When he thought about that long ago mission they had mounted, to try to find Voltron, he was amazed that they had succeeded like they'd had. All the battles, all the loss, all the honor, they'd always been together, along with the brave Arusian princess. She'd not been born to be a great warrior queen, but she had risen to the occasion in splendid style.

Arus owed so much to her, and Lance was in awe of what a young girl had accomplished. He knew though that she wasn't a young girl anymore, but a woman of great depth and feeling. Lance had always seen that side of her, the fire, and passion that she possessed, and had never been scared by it. She wasn't always kind, but warrior queens don't succeed with kindness, and he understood that. Lance had always let Allura be herself, and she had given him the same gift, knowing they had no illusions between them.

Lance heard the bells start to peel, and he knew what they meant. He felt his nerves get going, as he realized he was going to have to say the vows, and her names, in front of the whole galaxy. Lance swallowed, trying to catch his breath. Pidge saw what was going on, and wished that he'd not drunk everything in Hunk's flask, as Lance probably could have used some right now.

Pidge walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "Hey, this has been a great experience for me! I know what to expect when my turn comes." Pidge said laughing; privately thanking his lucky stars that he would have Chip for his best man.

"Glad to help out! I love her so much, but I wish this day was over with." Lance declared, hoping he could get through the ceremony without a mishap.

"Lance, I've never known you not to rise to the occasion. You'll do fine." Keith told his friend, as he patted him on the back. Lance looked at the man, saying all the right words, in spite of the pain in his eyes. He thought about all they'd done together, and he knew that Keith was a good friend. They would get through the wedding, and they would get through dealing with the fallout from it. Lance hoped that he and Allie being gone for a month would help the situation.

The Archbishop came into the room, for a final blessing, and then they followed the Archbishop and his retinue out to the altar, where they waited while the organist changed music. Lance recognized the piece as the Irish version of the classic Baroque music, and remembered his parents talking about an Irish fiddle player they knew. He was touched that Allie had included some of his heritage in the wedding ceremony.

Elena came down the aisle first, looking like the embodiment of spring with her white dress, and multicolored flowers in her hair and bouquet. Larmina looked like a young goddess, with her flaming hair and diamond tiara. She gave Lance a quick wink as she came up to the altar, which calmed his nerves some.

The organist changed music again, and he heard the stirring chords of the Arusian National Hymn. Lance knew it meant that Allie would be coming down the aisle, so he turned slightly so he could see her entrance. His heart was in his throat, and it was beating much faster than usual. When he saw her all his nervousness went out the door.

Allie looked like an angel on top of a Christmas tree, all white, silver, and sparkly. There was some fluffy white stuff cascading down her back, he noticed, and it reminded him of mist. She was so beautiful, and the thought that she was coming down the aisle to marry him, was very humbling. As she got closer he saw the deep blue of her eyes sparkling, while the smooth gold of her hair reflected the overhead light.

Lance smiled when he saw the shamrocks interwoven with the white roses, and the ivy tendrils curling downwards. He knew the shamrocks and ivy were Irish traditions, and he was touched again that she'd taken the time to honor his family in their wedding. That thought finally banished the last of his nerves. This was their wedding, and they were the only two people that mattered. Everyone else was window dressing.

Coran and Allura arrived at the altar, and he bowed to Lance, and then kissed Allura on the cheek. As he turned to walk to his pew his foot caught in the long train of the dress. Coran started to fall, but then felt himself being steadied by a pair of strong hands. Lance had seen what was happening, and he reached out to grab Coran's arm.

The man steadied himself, and gave the couple a rueful smile. They smiled back, and Allura reached over and kissed Coran on the cheek. He made it to his seat with a happy heart, knowing that everything was going to be just fine. Allura had chosen a good man, he thought, as he sat down.

Keith had seen Allura come down the aisle, and felt himself going into shock at the sight of her. He had expected to feel anguish, sadness, at least something. Instead, he felt like he was watching a movie that he didn't understand. He saw Coran bow to Lance, before giving him Allura's hand. Keith then watched Coran almost fall, until Lance reached out to steady him.

He knew that he should have done something, but he was paralyzed, trying to process what was happening. The woman he loved was marrying his best friend, and all he could do was stand there looking at her. Keith did register that Allura didn't look like a bride to him; in his mind a bride wore white and lace. The woman standing there, in the formal white and silver gown, with the diamonds, was not how he had pictured Allura. He saw that another of his illusions was being shattered.

Allura had walked down the aisle, listening to the great hymn of her country. The hymn spoke of God's grace, his protection, and the gifts he had given his people and their planet. When she saw Lance standing at the altar, she thought that God had sent Lance as a gift to her. She had vaguely registered people in the pews as she walked past them, but once she saw Lance everyone else disappeared.

After Coran had recovered and sat down, she turned to look at Lance, holding her hand. His brown eyes were full of love and admiration as he looked at her. "Allie, you are so beautiful! I am a lucky man." Lance whispered to her, as she smiled up at him.

"Lance, we are both lucky, because we will always have each other." Allie said in a low voice, looking at the handsome man standing next to him. The decorations on his uniform gleamed, and he was so strong looking. She thought about how he'd reached out to help Coran, and knew that was the essence of Lance. He didn't want people to fall, and was always willing to help.

"Shall we go say our vows so we can get onto other things?" Lance whispered in a teasing voice, and Allie turned slightly pink as she saw the grin on his face. She knew exactly what he wanted to get on with, and she didn't blame him one bit.

"Let's go! I don't think it is good form to keep the Archbishop waiting." She giggled, and Lance smiled at her. They turned to face the altar, and Allie used Lance's arm to steady her as they genuflected before starting up the stairs to where the Archbishop was waiting.

Keith had not been able to hear Lance and Allura's exchange, but the look on her face said it all. He knew that she only saw Lance, no one else. Keith saw the love, the slight blush, and the giggle; suddenly he was glad that he seemed to be in shock. He didn't think he could handle it otherwise.

Larmina watched her Aunt and Lance exchange a private word, while she arranged the train of the dress, and the long tulle veil. She saw the couple turn to face the altar, and start to genuflect. That was the cue for her and Keith to get in back of them, and follow them up the stairs. The rest of the wedding party would wait at the altar rail.

She looked over at Keith who had that bizarre cationic look on his face that Pidge had told her about. If it was other circumstances Larmina would be calling for medical attention. As it was, she now understood why Pidge had drunk Hunk's entire flask. Going over to Keith's side she discretely nudged him, to get his attention.

Keith felt Larmina's bouquet on his arm, and he realized that he needed to move. Somehow he managed to genuflect, and walk up the stairs behind the couple. When Allura and Lance knelt in front of the Archbishop, Keith knelt next to Lance, hoping he would be able to produce the ring at the right time. He did register that Larmina was looking at him with worry, and slight disapproval, which didn't surprise him in the least. His train of thought was broken when he heard the Archbishop start the vows.

_I, Lance William, take thee, Allura Malvina Xenia Ekaterina Aisling Valeria to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth._

Keith heard Lance's firm voice as he recited the vows and he felt a tremor in his heart.

_I, Allura Malvina Xenia Ekaterina Aisling Valeria, take thee, Lance William to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth._

It was when Allura's clear voice said her vows that he felt a stabbing pain to his heart. He took a deep breath to steady himself, thinking that the exchange of rings was next.

Keith saw one of the priests standing next to the Archbishop hold out a small gold plate, and he knew he was supposed to put the ring on it. Reaching into his pocket he brought it out, thinking once again that he was holding the wedding ring of the woman he loved. Keith noticed how the diamond band caused glittering refractions on the plate. He also saw that there was a plain, masculine looking platinum band already there. The Archbishop started blessing the rings with a prayer.

Allura loved the feeling of kneeling next to Lance, as he held her hand; it seemed so right and perfect. She watched as he took the beautiful wedding band he had picked out for her. The circle of brilliance and fire reminded her of Red Lion, and Lance. She looked up at with adoration as he put the ring on her finger, while saying the pledge.

_With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

She took Lance's ring and repeated the same pledge, and then the Archbishop pronounced them husband and wife. They went to sit in two chairs that had been set up for them, on the side of the altar. The sermon was next, and then communion, before the service was over with. Lance held her hand the entire time, never wanting to let her go.

Keith found comfort in the Archbishop's sermon, about a wedding being a beginning and an end. The wedding was certainly the end of what his relationship had been with Allura. It didn't matter now whether it was real, or an illusion, it was over for them. He realized that while the thought saddened him, and it also freed him.

Keith no longer had an excuse to keep his life on hold, or close himself off from everyone else. Sir Roulf had talked to him about that at the Chapter House, and he saw now how right the older man had been. Keith was now glad that he had invited Eimear to the wedding, because once the couple left he would be able to spend time with her.

When communion was done Allura and Lance were presented as a married couple to the congregation. Lance whispered "I still don't understand why I can't kiss you? That is what we do on earth."

"We don't do it on Arus! A wedding is a religious ceremony! Plus, you'd probably end up making out with me on the altar, Lance McClain." Allie told him with laughter in her voice.

"Sugar, it takes two for that, and you are always very willing." Lance told her with a wicked grin, which made her laugh happily.

The congregation wondered what the couple was saying that was making them laugh. Coran was watching the whole thing, and hoped that Lance would behave himself until after the reception. Larmina had no doubt what was the cause of the merriment, while Keith looked like he wished he was somewhere else.

Lance took Allura's hand and they started down the stairs, back to the aisle. They heard the Irish fiddler start a reel version of the baroque cannon, and Lance said to Allie "Thank you for that, my dear. I love you." Not caring anymore she reached up and kissed his cheek. They stopped to say hello to Coran, and then to Lance's parents. Allie gave them both big hugs, having always been close to them. They then continued up the aisle, with the wedding party behind them.

Allura was sitting next to Lance at the head table, eating their lunch. The reception was being held in the Castle ball room, and after cutting the cake there would be dancing. She was picking at her food, wishing she could eat more than a few tiny bites. Her corset was so tight that she could barely swallow. She was slightly envious of Lance who was enjoying the meal, but she didn't blame him. He'd told her that he'd been so nervous that morning that he didn't eat.

"Darling, how much longer do you think we need to stick around?" Lance asked after he was done. He put his arm around her, stroking her shoulder as he did so.

"Well, everyone has to finish their lunch, and then we have to cut the cake. Of course, we need to dance a couple of dances, so I would say probably about another hour or so." Allie calculated, and then sighed. She really wanted to change clothes.

Lance thought she was sighing for a different reason and reached over to nuzzle her neck as he murmured "I guess you want to get out of here as much as I do." His touch on her neck sent a wave of desire through her, and she hoped she didn't faint because of it.

"You are impossible!" Allie smiled as she sat up a little bit straighter, wanting him to get the hint. Lance understood, but gave her a mischievous grin anyway.

"I see that look, Lance. You need to save it for later." Larmina exclaimed to him, as she caught his eye. She would have preferred Pidge to be sitting next to Lance, to keep him line, as Keith wasn't going to. Larmina was glad though that Keith had stopped doing that weird stare, and seemed to have rejoined the world.

Cutting the cake was interesting, because they used Lance's sword, from his dress uniform. She had been told that it was a New West Point tradition, to do at weddings. Lance put his hand on top of her hand, and they had managed to cut a piece without mangling it too much. He gave her a forkful of the cake, and she gave one to him. Then the kitchen staff started cutting the cake and passing it around. Allie sighed, as that one forkful was all she could manage, but it had tasted great.

The dancing turned out to be more fun than she'd thought it would be. Dorcas had taken off the tulle veil, and the train of the dress bustled up, to make dancing easier. She and Lance had danced first, and she'd gotten butterflies as he held her close and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Coran was a great deal more formal to dance with, while Lance's Father was great fun.

The only hard dance was with Keith, and she had felt some trepidation when he'd presented himself in front of her. He bowed politely, and then carefully took her in his arms to dance. Allura felt the wall between them, and understood that it was taking everything Keith had to do this. The first minute was danced in complete silence.

"You look every inch a lovely queen, Allura." Keith told her, deciding he needed to say something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lance and Larmina chatting away and laughing. He also knew that everyone was watching them dance; wondering what was going to happen.

"Thank you Keith, and thank you for being here today. It means a great deal to Lance, and to me." Allura told him, meaning every word of it. She felt bad about the thoughts she'd had about him earlier, knowing that he had only been trying his best.

"Well, you two are my best friends, and I wouldn't want to miss your wedding. Allura, I told you already that I know that you both love each other very much. I hope you will be patient while I adjust to how things are." Keith told her, not being able to say that he was happy for them. Maybe one day he would be able to, but right now he couldn't say the words.

"I understand Keith. It's going to be different around here now, and we all have to adjust." She agreed with him kindly, knowing how true the words were. They finished the dance in silence, and then Keith bowed again before he left the dance floor.

"Well you two certainly looked like you were having fun; not!" Lance was in front of her, and took her into his arms, and swept her out on the dance floor. "I say that after this dance we go do the balcony thing, and then leave." He offered, as he pulled her closer to him. His warmth felt good to her, and she smiled up at him in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: This is the wedding night scene, and it is rated 'M' – come on, it's Lance after all! The name of this chapter comes from the song of the same name, by The Toys. The music is based on 'Minuet in G Major' by J.S. Bach. **_

_Now, I belong to you_

_From this day until forever,_

_Just love me tenderly_

_And I'll give you every part of me._

_(A Lover's Concerto, The Toys 1965)_

_**KathDMD: Break out the Ciroc**_

_**A Lover's Concerto**_

Allura was sitting in the back of the hovercar with Lance, enjoying being able to breathe. She had changed out of her wedding dress before they left the Castle. The corset had left red marks on her rib cage, and she was trying not to rub them. The soft silk of the red dress she wore felt good against them, and she knew the ruffles around the neck were very flattering.

Lance had changed also, and was in a navy blue pinstripe suit that fit him perfectly. Allura watched though as he took his tie off, and unbuttoned his shirt. "Much better! I have hardly been able to breathe, between my uniform and now this." Lance declared, and Allie looked at him with a knowing look.

"Trust me, I can relate. I am amazed that Dorcas got my corset so tight." She told him, as she shook her head. Lance laughed at the corset remark, and asked her if she'd ever seen an old earth movie called 'Gone with the Wind'.

"They have a scene where the heroine, Scarlett O'Hara is being laced into her corset, and she is holding onto the bed posts." He explained to her, and then told her about the rest of the story. She thought the movie sounded interesting, and could certainly relate to the bed post part.

"Just where are we going, if I may ask?" Allura quizzed him, and he got a delighted smile on his face. Lance put his arms around her and pulled her close against him. She put her arms around his waist, snuggling close against him.

"I want to surprise you, Sugar." Lance teased, but added "It will take about two hours to get there." She sighed, as she nestled against him. He felt so good, and she could feel the warmth coming from his body. A wave of exhaustion swept over her, the early morning wake up, and the excitement of the wedding catching up with her. She was vaguely aware of Lance saying something, but she couldn't keep her eyes open at all.

Allie shifted slightly, as she woke up slowly. She knew she was with Lance because of his smell, and she moved her body so that she could nuzzle his neck. It was a mix of something spicy on his skin, his after shave, and a slight bit of tobacco. She loved the way he smelled, and what it did to her senses. Lance felt her moving, and her nuzzling at his neck. He smiled and stroked her hair gently.

"So Sleeping Beauty is awake? I'm hoping you were just resting up for our wedding night, and not bored with my company already." Lance teased, and she raised her head to look up at him.

"Oh Lance, I didn't mean to fall asleep, really. I woke up early this morning, and couldn't get back to sleep. Then with the wedding and all, I guess it caught up to me." Allie explained to him. He reached down with his lips and met hers, kissing her slowly. His tongue gently entered her parted lips, and explored her mouth, while his hands cradled her head.

Allie let her hands roam on his back and sides as she responded to the kiss, and plunged her tongue into his mouth. That electrified him, and he moved his lips to her face, putting light kisses along her jaw line. She rubbed against the side of his face, and then started licking his ear before she sucked on his ear lobe. He groaned with what she was doing, and then he felt her tongue slowly licking his neck, just below his ear.

"Sugar, unless you want me to make love to you for the first time in this car, we need to stop." Lance's voice was ragged, as he struggled to control the desire that was racing through his body. Allie looked at him, the lust glittering in his eyes, and smiled. She then thought about his comment about making love, and remembered what Dorcas and Larmina had told her, about the act. Allie sat up straight, and straightened her clothes.

"So you don't want to do it in the back seat? Or at least not now?" Lance grinned, as he watched the expression on her face get serious. He wondered what that was about and added "You do want to have sex, don't you? I mean, that is why we are going on a honeymoon and all."

"Well, yes, I want to have sex with you, it's just that." Allie stopped, and blushed as she remembered the early morning chats.

"Darling, you can tell me anything, you do know that. I won't be shocked in the least. Have you been looking stuff up online?" Lance was really curious as to what was causing this sudden wariness. Before, when they weren't married, he could tell that she was more than ready for him. Only their good intentions had kept them inline.

She was sidetracked by his comment about looking stuff up online. "Do you mean porn?" She asked, startled at the thought.

"Yes, I do mean porn, and not those pathetic pictures your finance minister got himself canned over." Lance told her, reminding her of the scandal from a year ago. The man had taken pictures of his male parts and sent them to various women. Allie and Lance had laughed over the thought of someone being that stupid. She realized now though that she'd never seen the pictures, but Lance must of.

"Lance, you looked at the pictures?" She asked now, and he just laughed and nodded his head. He wondered why she hadn't looked at them.

Allie decided they needed to get off the subject of porn, and her ex-finance minister. "Dorcas and Larmina felt the need to tell me what to expect, about making love for the first time." She stammered, and then looked out the window. She saw that they were in the mountains, and said as much to Lance.

"We are going to Lenggries for the first week. We have a house all to ourselves that has its own private hot spring." Lance told her with a flourish, and she reached over and hugged him.

"Really, just us?" Allie couldn't believe that it was possible, to have privacy. She had been glad when Lance had told her that he wasn't going to make love to her for the first time in the Castle. There were just too many prying eyes around, from her point of view.

"There are a couple of staff, but we won't see them at all. I asked them to leave food that we can heat up on our own. We are going to relax, and you are not going to do any work!" Lance informed her in a firm tone.

"Can I know what Dorcas and Larmina told you? I'm really curious as to what those two would say about sex." Lance asked, as he stretched his long legs out.

"Lance, Larmina blushed when she was telling me about it!" Allie giggled, and Lance looked at her in shock.

"Darling I would have paid money to see that! Nothing gets to that girl." Lance was now a little worried about what Larmina had said. It made him wonder what she and Pidge did when they were together.

Allie looked at Lance, and remembered what Dorcas had said about him. She smiled at him, and told him what was said. Lance put his arms around her, and talked to her in a very soft voice, about making love. She knew that she could trust him completely, and she told him that.

They arrived at the house that was tucked back into a small valley, with trees around it, for privacy. Lance had said there were protection officers in the area, but they wouldn't see them. The house was wood, with tall pointed roofs, to keep the snow from accumulating. They went inside and Allie was impressed with how beautifully it was furnished, with every comfort imaginable.

The bedroom was huge, with floor to ceiling windows that had remote controlled coverings that could be lowered and raised from either the top or the bottom. The room was pale wood with white bedding, giving it a serene feel. It had its own bathroom, with a large tub and shower, the whole thing done in beige and black tile and marble. There was a set of French doors that opened out to the hot spring. The pool was large, and surrounded by a tall privacy fence, and a deck around it.

"Wow, Lance this is wonderful!" She sat on the bed for a moment, and then went to open the French doors. Stepping outside she walked around the natural pool and the put her hand in the water.

"It feels so good. Oh, did you have Dorcas pack a bathing suit?" Allie asked, hoping it had not been overlooked.

"Sugar, why would you need a bathing suit? It is just the two of us you know!" Lance stated in a very pleased voice. He enjoyed watching the expression that went across her face, as she thought about what he'd said. She gave him an appraising look, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Lance, did you bring a bathing suit?" Allie asked, tilting her head as she smiled. He gave her a look that made it very clear what his answer was. Lance extended his hand, and she took it, as she followed him back into the bedroom. Allie watched as he took off his jacket, and then sat down on a chair to remove his shoes and shocks.

All of a sudden she felt shy and a little nervous at what was going to come next. Lance beckoned her over to where he was sitting, and pulled her into his lap. She relaxed as she snuggled against him, thinking how great he looked in the open necked white shirt. He shifted her some, and she could feel his erection already pushing against her legs.

"Allie, you know that I love you, and will take care of you, right?" Lance asked as he started lightly kissing her neck. She nodded her head, as she closed her eyes and stretched her neck to give him more access.

"These red ruffles are eye catching, Darling, but they are getting in the way." He murmured, as she felt him unbuttoning the buttons on the dress. That let him start nipping at the base of her neck and collarbone, which she felt in her core. Allie wasn't sure how it happened but he had the top part of her dress off, and was kissing her shoulder. Lance's tongue traced a delicate pattern has it worked its way across her chest.

"I am guessing that Dorcas has been buying your underwear, correct?" Lance inquired, as he raised his head to look at her. Allie's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were shining, her breath coming fast through slightly parted lips. He moved his hands around her waist and up her rib cage.

"Sugar, why do you have red marks?" Lance carefully touched them with his fingers, sending tingles down her body.

"They are from the corset, the way it presses against my skin." Allie explained, trying to keep her thoughts together. The kisses on her neck and chest had been incredible, and now his fingers brushing her sides were muddling her senses.

"Darling, the only thing that should be pressing against you is me." Lance informed her, as his fingers moved from her sides, to lightly brush the underside of her breasts.

"Now, am I right that Dorcas has been buying your underwear?" Lance posed the question again, and she nodded, asking why he was asking.

"Well, when we go to Paris next week." Lance started to explain, but before he could finish Allie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are we really going to Paris? As in France? Oh Lance, I've always wanted to go there." Allie was almost in tears at the thought that he'd remembered the talks they used to have, about traveling.

"Sugar, you told me once that you wanted to see Paris, and my plan is to fulfill your wish." Lance looked at her with love, as he saw the wonderment and happiness on her face. Allie was so easy to make happy, and he loved doing it for her.

"What does Paris have to do with my underwear?" Allie thought back to his earlier comment. She had her hands on his shoulders, and lightly rubbed them as she waited for his answer.

"Paris is the home of sexy, lacy, underwear my dear, which you need." He watched her giggle at the thought of that, and he smiled at her. His fingers started lightly stroking the undersides of her breasts, and even through her bra she could feel the heat in his fingers. It was when they lightly rubbed her nipples that she let out an involuntary moan.

Allie felt an almost electric jolt down in her core, as it started to get very hot and wet. She moved her breasts against his hands, and moaned again as he cupped them while stroking the nipples until they were hard and extra sensitive to his touch. She felt him standing up, and she instinctively put her arms around his neck, as he carried her over to the bed.

Lance laid her down very gently on the large bed, and she moved up against the pillows as he stood up. Allie watched him unbutton and take off his shirt, and then his pants, so he only had his boxers on. She noticed that they were a black and cream paisley; she also noticed his already bulging erection pushing against the front of them.

He lay down next to her, and pulled her close to him as he started kissing her deeply. Allie felt her body respond with a will of its own, and she was aware that his hands were making a slow deliberate assault all over her body. She felt him take her bra off, and then felt the heat from his hand as he cupped her soft flesh.

Lance heard Allie purring as he held her breast, and then heard the same deep throaty moan that she'd made over in the chair. He ran his thumb against the rock hard nipple, making her moan again. Lance sighed and said "Sugar, I think you like this." Allie couldn't articulate anything, as the sensations that were hitting her body were like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was almost too much for her body to take in, and she moved against him with some primal need she didn't understand.

Lance was back to kissing and nipping her neck, while his hands moved from her breasts, down to the rest of her body. Allie felt him undoing the rest of the buttons, and then he got the dress off of her, putting his hands on her hips as he did so. His hands explored her flat stomach, and slowly moved down to the top of her crotch.

Before Allie could process that though, Lance's mouth had moved down to her chest, and then to her breasts. She gave a yelp of surprise, and then a loud moan as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Lance heard her purring and mewling, as she moved her groin against his erection, trying to get as close as possible. Her core was hot and wet, and the pressure of Lance's manhood was just increasing the heat and pressure that were building.

Lance took one of his hands and got it under the waist band of her panties, and then pulled them down. Allie felt what he was doing, and raised her hips to help him, all of a sudden not the least bit shy with him. His fingers delicately touched the dark gold curls, and then stroked downwards, finding her hot wetness. Allie almost rose off the bed as his fingers made contact with a spot inside her femaleness.

"Oh, wow, oh." She managed to pant, as Lance used his other hand to push her back against the pillows. Allie felt her legs spread of their own accord, as she raised her hips to move against his fingers.

"Darling, you are a natural at this." Lance grunted as he let one of his fingers push into her wet core. Allie felt the pressure inside her, and pushed down, wanting something more but not knowing what it was. She felt like her mind had completely shut down, and her body being inundated with needs that it had never felt before.

She whimpered and then purred as he put another finger into her, feeling her tightness as he did so. Lance started kissing her breasts again, while his fingers rubbed the magic spot as they moved in and out of her in a rhythmic pace. Allie found herself moving her hips in time to what he was doing, and wanting him deeper inside her, but not understanding why.

Her breasts were on fire with what he was doing to them, and she found her hands on his back, pressing him closer against her. Lance heard her moans, and then the whimpers as she was straining for something more. She whimpered even louder when he removed his hand from her femaleness.

Lance kissed her deep and hard, as he guided her hands to the waist band of his boxers, and she understood that he wanted them off. When she went to pull them down though, his shaft was rock hard and at full attention. Allie pulled them over the huge shaft, and then heard him growl as she brushed her fingers against it.

Hearing him growl like that made her almost as excited as what he'd been doing to her. After she got the boxers pulled down, he moved them off of his legs. Allie took her hand and gingerly touched his manhood, and she heard Lance growl again. She felt Lance put his hand over hers, and then started stroking the shaft, moving up and down it, tightening, and loosening as they went.

Lance removed his hand, and she continued to stroke him just like he'd shown her. Allie was blown away by the response he was giving her, and she decided she would have to remember how to do it. She was surprised when he removed his hand, but before she could say anything he shifted position.

He was now on top of her, with his manhood pressing against her groin, while he looked at her with love and lust. "Honey, I think you're ready, and I know I am. Take a deep breath, I love you very much." Lance panted, as he guided his hard shaft into the hot wetness. Allie felt him there and out of some instinct she didn't understand, she started to rise up.

"Oww, agh, oww." Allie almost screamed as she felt what seemed like a hot knife push into her with a ripping sensation. Lance heard her cry of pain, and stopped moving, just letting her body get used to the feeling of him inside her. He gently kissed her face and the few tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Allie. I'm sorry about this, but it is only once. Can you breathe please?" Lance was still kissing her face, and moving down to her neck as he asked. Allie felt that he'd stop moving, which had stopped the pain, and she realized that she hadn't been breathing. As she started to breathe she relaxed some, and felt Lance's soft kisses on her neck, as his hand found one of her breasts. He started teasing the nipple, which caused the jolts to start hitting her core again.

"If you bend your knees it will help, Honey." Lance gasped, working on controlling the desire and heat that was coursing through him. Allie vaguely remembered being told that, and she did as Lance asked. She felt Lance's shaft move a little deeper inside her, but it didn't hurt when it moved. Rather it was the most wondrous feeling she'd ever experienced. Not being sure if what she'd felt was really that incredible, she bent her knees a little bit more, letting her hips rise up some. The sensation that hit her this time was even more powerful than the last one.

Lance chuckled lightly as he remarked "Now you understand how it works." He let move against him several more times before he started thrusting into her as she moved her hips. The sounds coming from her now were more intense than he'd heard earlier, and they were arousing him mightily. Lance had wanted to go slow, but as her movements intensified, while the purring and mewling got louder, he couldn't take it anymore.

Allie felt Lance start to move hard and fast, and she responded with equal fervor. Her hands found his rear end, and she dug her nails into his buttocks as she opened her legs even more. All that she knew was that she needed him deep inside her, and she moved harder against him. The wave of pleasure hit her before she realized it, and she screamed his name as she clung to him. It felt like every cell in her body was exploding, and then the world went black.

She came awake and wondered why there was a cold rag on her forehead. Allie removed the rag, and went to sit up, trying to figure out where she was. As she felt the soreness in her femaleness, and looked around the room it all came back to her. Lance was sitting against the pillows, in bed with her, looking very worried.

"What happened did I? Did I do something wrong? It all felt so good, and then it was black?" Allie stammered, trying to comprehend everything as she added "Is it always like that?" She looked over at Lance for an explanation.

"No, not quite. It is wonderful, and when you are done you snuggle together, talking very softly and slowly." Lance said in his slow drawl, relieved that Allie was conscious again. Her response to him had been epic, and he had come harder than he ever had before. He had been scared that it was too much for her, as it was almost too much for him.

"Well then, what happened Lance?" Allie looked at him, with puzzlement in her voice. Lance sighed, and thought back over the entire day. He thought about lunch, and couldn't remember her eating anything. He took her in his arms, and pulled her against him.

"Darling, how much have you eaten today?" Lance asked slowly, as he held her. He watched as Allie processed his question.

"Well, I really didn't have breakfast being too excited and all, and then once I get laced into my corset I really can't eat a lot. That works out to half a piece of toast, two bites of filet, and one bite of potatoes." She stopped her recitation, and then added "Oh, the bite of cake you gave me."

Lance looked at her, feeling rather relieved at what she had told him. It wasn't the force of their climax that had caused her to pass out, but a lack of food. He told her that, and she looked stunned for a bit, and then she laughed about it.

"If I eat something, and we make love again, I won't pass out?" Allie asked, wondering what it would be like to snuggle with Lance after having him inside her.

"No Darling, you won't pass out; you might wear me out, but I can't think of a better way to spend my time. Let's get you some food." Lance got out of bed, and found his boxer shorts. He went into a small room, off the bedroom, and came back with a bathrobe for her. It was soft white silk, with blue ribbon threaded through the open work trim. It tied with more of the same blue satin ribbon, and clung snugly to her body.

When they got down to the kitchen, Lance started rummaging around the refrigerator. "What do you think of scrambled eggs? I see bacon also?" He turned to look at her, sitting at the table looking all soft and slightly sleepy. Allie looked adorable, and he loved the thought that only he got to see her looking like that.

"Mmm, yes I would like that. Also, some hot tea if possible?" Allie asked, thinking that something warm on her throat would feel good. She looked at her husband, standing there with his well muscled body, and she grinned.

"Not only are you handsome and sexy, but you cook too?" She inquired, as she looked at his body with admiration. Lance saw how she was looking at him, and decided to make some food quickly, so they could get back to the bedroom.

"I am a man of many talents, in case you didn't know." He told her, as he brought her some tea, kissing her on the forehead. Allie laughed and said that she'd always known that.

"You do know that I have no domestic abilities at all, right?" Allie confessed to him, which made him throw his head back and laugh loudly.

"Sugar, I didn't marry you for your domestic talents. You can always pay someone to cook and clean, but you can't pay someone to be your best friend." Lance looked over his shoulder, giving her a tender smile. Allie thought about what he'd just told her, and she almost cried.

"Lance, you are my best friend too, and I love you!" She declared, and he gave her another smile over her shoulder. "The food smells wonderful. I guess I am really hungry." Allie added, as the appetizing aroma started to fill the kitchen. She took a sip of the tea, and noticed that Lance had put some honey into it, like she always did. Really, she thought, the man is incredible.

They sat together as they ate, talking about the wedding and reception. Allie laughed at his description of him trying to remember her names, and Pidge drinking early in the morning. That got them on the subject of Keith, and he told her about the weird stare the man had done most of the morning.

"Allie, what did you two talk about, when you were dancing? I saw you had a little bit of conversation, and Larmina and I were speculating about it." Lance had in fact been a little worried when Keith walked up to Allura, but he wasn't going to tell her that now.

"It was all formal and silent for the first minute, and then he told me I looked every inch a lovely queen. You know, as I think about that now I'm not sure if it was a compliment? Everyone else told me how beautiful I looked." Allie mused, as she ate her food.

"Really, he said that? Every inch a lovely queen? Good god!" Lance shook his head, wondering if the man had meant it as backhanded compliment, or did he really not know what else to say. Considering Keith's mental state, and the side of his emotions he kept in check, either one was possible.

"He went on to say that he knew we loved each other, and that would we be patient with him while he adjusts to the situation." Allura finished up repeating what Keith had said. Lance looked at her, as he tried to process the conversation.

"Sugar, I think it is going to be very good that we are gone for an entire month. That will give him all the damn time he needs to, what was the phrase, adjust to the situation? Maybe he needs to go back to the Chapter House." Lance stated as his mouth got a firm line to it. He didn't want to have Keith staring at them for the rest of their lives.

"Well I hope Lady Ainsley will distract him. She is beautiful, and I think she would be very good for Keith. She has been a widow for a long time too." Allie offered, thinking of the woman that Keith had brought to the ball. "I think it is a good sign that he brought her to the wedding. At least people will see that he is with someone, which might cut down on the gossip." She added, as she picked up a piece of bacon.

Allie was referring to the stories that had gone around, after the engagement had been announced. She had been taken aback with the rumors that had circulated, about how Keith had taken the news. His leaving for a week had been extra fuel, as well as the speculation that she was pregnant and had to get married. She understood that she couldn't control what people said, but it was still hard at times to know that everyone felt like her life, her thoughts, and her choices, were fair game to be discussed at great depth in public.

"Darling, you know the gossip won't go away. We just need to ignore it, and make sure that we have as much privacy as possible." Lance explained to her, and then suggested "Or maybe you could get one of your ministers to cause some scandal." That made them laugh, and Allie forgot about the gossip. She also felt a lot better now that she'd eaten some real food.

"Lance, do you know what I want to do?" She queried, and Lance got a hopeful gleam in his eye. Allie saw it, and tossed her head as she answered her own question "Yes, I do want to make love eventually, but first I want to try the hot spring." Allie was sore, and she remembered what Dorcas had said about a warm bath. She also was intrigued at the idea of being in the water with no clothes on, with Lance.

"I can go for that idea, Allie. It just happens I saw some champagne in the refrigerator too. We can sit in the water, sip champagne, and watch the stars come out." Lance suggested, thinking that some time in the hot spring would be good for Allie. He had noticed that she had walked a little slow when she came into the kitchen.

When they got out to the deck Lance found some towels in a cabinet, which he brought over to the side of the pool. He opened the champagne, and poured it into two glasses he'd found in the kitchen. Unselfconsciously, he dropped his boxers and stepped into the water. Allie was standing by the edge, still in her bathrobe, having been busy watching Lance. She hoped she would get to be that relaxed, about being naked in front of him.

"Sugar, the water is very warm, and the champagne is very cold." Lance informed her, as he did a slow perusal of her body. The steam from the spring was making the white silk of the robe cling tightly to her body. Allie loved the way he was looking at her, and suddenly found it very easy to take the robe off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Have I told you how beautiful your body is Allie?" Lance announced, as he held out his hand to her. She took it, and stepped into the warm water, sitting down on the ledge that ran under the water. He passed her a glass, and they toasted each other. The gold liquid was cold and bubbly, and lovely tasting. She laughed when Lance told her that it was French, of course.

It was fun to sit next to Lance in the hot water; sipping champagne and looking at the stars come out in the sky. All of a sudden she didn't feel so sore anymore, which was nice. After a while he put his arm around her, and she set her glass aside, moving up against him. Allie put her arms around his chest as she nuzzled and kissed his neck. Lance sighed happily as he rubbed the back of her neck, which was exposed because she'd clipped up her hair.

Allie remembered how Lance had nipped at her neck, and she tried it now on his and was pleased with the moan he let out. She moved her hands up to his chest, and lightly brushed his nipples, feeling them harden as she did so.

"Doing some exploring, Sugar?" Lance's drawl was very pronounced, which she knew was a sign of arousal. She nodded her head, and when she looked down she saw his manhood was already erect. Allie remembered his reaction in the bed, when she had stroked his shaft, and wondered if she could get it again.

She moved her hand down and let her fingers lightly trace the length of it. In fact she was amazed that he had fit inside her, considering how large he was. Allie heard Lance utter a small growl, so she let her fingers explore a little more, before she wrapped them around the hard shaft. When she did that Lance let out a loud moan, which caused her to look at him with interest.

"I guess I'm doing it right?" She teasingly inquired, as she stroked down and then up. Allie remembered to tighten slightly on the downward stroke, and she saw Lance's eyes close as a shudder rolled over his body. It was followed by a loud growl, and then another moan.

"Sugar, you always were a quick learner." Lance managed to get out before another wave of desire hit his body. He heard Allie laugh with pleasure, as she continued to stroke his member. Lance realized that he wasn't going to make it to the bedroom. He shifted her so that she was straddling his lap, and looking him in the face.

His lips found hers and he started kissing her deep and hard, as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Allie responded by moving against him, and she felt his erection against her groin. For one second she thought about the pain she'd felt last time, when he'd entered her. She was then hit with a wave of desire, and the need to have him inside her overrode anything else.

Allie lowered herself onto him, and moaned when he slid into her with no problem. Having him inside her felt so good, and as she moved against him she felt his hands on her breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of pushing down on his shaft, as he thrust upwards inside her. He was almost touching the top spot in her core, and she increased her speed, wanting him to find it and touch it.

Lance felt the change in her movements, and heard the sounds she was making. She was kissing and nipping at his neck, while he played with her breasts. He moved his mouth down to one and took the nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking as he did so. All of a sudden Allie felt him thrust deep inside her, hitting the spot that had been aching for his touch.

She screamed as she rode him hard, and he felt the release hit her body, which pushed him over the edge. He growled and then roared as he shot his juices into her with a force that surprised him again. Lance had never had a climax in life like the two he'd had with her, and he couldn't believe how wonderful they felt.

Allie stayed sitting on his lap, and snuggled with him, loving the closeness they shared. "Wow, you were right Lance, it is better when you don't pass out. I love you." She told him in a soft voice, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Allie I love you to, and need to tell you that making love with you is the most incredible thing I have ever experienced in my life." Lance murmured, as he stroked her back. She looked up at him with a tender smile and love in her eyes. After a while they left the pool and went into the bedroom, where Lance found out that the third climax was as incredible as the first two had been.

It was a week later, and they were sitting in the hovercar, getting ready to leave Lenggries to head to Paris. Allie couldn't believe how fast the week had gone, or how wonderful it had been. Lance was kind and gentle, as well as an amazing lover. They had spent most of their time in bed, or in the hot springs, relaxing and making love. One night they'd watched 'Gone with the Wind' and she had giggled hysterically about the corset scene, which had made Lance laugh too.

She had been a little concerned about what it would be like to live with someone, sharing all your space. It had been so long since she'd had family around her, other than Larmina, that she worried about getting used it all. Lance though made it all seem so simple though; there had never been any discomfort or embarrassment with him. Allie realized how lonely she had been, not having someone to share her life with.

It had also been great to have privacy, and time alone together. She never saw the staff, but the place was always clean, and food waiting for them in the refrigerator. Allie asked Lance once if the staff were not in fact elves, which became a joke between them. They ate when they wanted to, and didn't worry about any kind of schedule. It was calm and private, the perfect introduction to married life.

"Lance, do you remember what you asked me, on our drive up here?" Allie interrupted her thoughts about the week, to look at her very handsome husband.

"Sugar, with what you've done to me this last week I'm surprised I can remember my name!" Lance gave her a pleased smile. Allie was a quick study, passionate, and fearless; she was willing to try anything, and had a degree of flexibility he'd never seen before. Lance had never had so much sex in his whole life, and at one point had told her that if he'd known what it was going to be like, he would have married her several years ago.

"Honey, you asked me if I wanted to have sex here in the hovercar." Allie stated, as she ran her hand down his chest. Lance looked at her, seeing the desire in her eyes, which made him feel excited. The excitement increased when she finished "I think it would be interesting to see what it is like."

Lance laughed, and groaned as he went to put his arms around her with the comment "Allura Malvina Xenia Ekaterina Aisling Valeria, you are a naughty minx."

"That is true Lance, but I'm your naughty minx." Allie told him with a sultry giggle as she went to undo his pants.


End file.
